Uninterested
by The Neon Catz
Summary: Come, take a seat, and read this horribly rushed entry for NeonClan's Monthly Writing Contest. February 2016. Rated T for language and such.


**Welcome to a QoS crackfic! Well, in terms of whether it's canonical. So it's more of a non-canon fluff-ish fic about friends. Make it like a friendly-fluff. About watching movies. Aelin and Lysandra just having a good time, being friends and all. Honestly I've wanted to do something like this the moment Lysandra and Aelin became friends in Queen of Shadows. As a warning, they will be referencing an R-rated movie, and they will use some vulgar language (nothing the books wouldn't) so if you're not into that shield your little eyes. But enough explaining, let's do this.**

* * *

"Get in here, you bitch," Aelin said jokingly. She leaned on the doorframe, a wide grin on her face. Lysandra rolled her eyes, shoving her playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut up," she laughed. "What are we gonna watch, anyway?"

"I've got a couple movies. And most of them are pretty cheesy so get ready to cringe."

"Oh, you know me too well."

"What else are friends for, after all?" Aelin closed the door, flopping lazily over the arm of the couch, her feet dangling in the air.

"God, you act just like your cousin sometimes," Lysandra muttered.

"And you look like you could be a princess with that much makeup."

Yes, the two were dressed quite differently. Aelin had worn a crumpled t-shirt and old-looking jeans, keeping her shoulder-length blonde hair rather unkempt-looking, while Lysandra had dressed just as nicely as always, her burgundy skirt and black blouse neatly matching each other and her hair and makeup done perfectly.

"Oh, shut up. Just sit down so I can start the movie," Aelin groaned, groping around the coffee table for the pile of chocolate candies she'd put out earlier.

"Fine." Lysandra complied, moving Aelin's head to sit on the other half of the couch. "Just give me somewhere to sit, fatass."

"Whatever." Tossing the chocolate into her mouth she started looking through a number of DVDs marked with red permanent marker.

"Pirating movies, are you now?" Lysandra joked.

"Don't act like you wouldn't," Aelin scoffed, shoving her shoulder. "Besides, they were on sale."

"At the Shadow Market," Lysandra deadpanned.

"Which just so happens to be where I buy most of my things for a hefty—and much appreciated—discount. Now stop complaining and just pick one."

"Um..." Lysandra pondered it for a moment. "Got any romantic ones in there?"

"Let me see... _The Notebook_ , _Titanic_ , nothing actually that exciting," Aelin admitted. "Actually I think that's all they had."

"Well shit, I was looking for something fun," the brunette cursed under her breath. "Why don't we watch a horror movie or something?"

"Better idea." She flipped through the DVDs, eyes widening as she finally came across one. "How does _Unfriended_ sound?"

"Found footage has never really been the best way to shoot a film," Lysandra pondered. "Though, it can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

"Go find some more snacks," Aelin ordered. "I'll get this set up."

As soon as Lysandra returned, the movie had begun.

"And the award for earlier character death goes to this thing," Aelin muttered under her breath. Lysandra poked her in the cheek, trying to shut her up.

The two girls sat in near silence as the film continued with its video call format.

"Ugh, this is gonna get old fast," Lysandra groaned.

Aelin let out a yawn as the first character was killed off. "Oh, please. I could do better without someone even getting a _chance_ of calling the cops."

"Really?" Lysandra challenged. "How about you put your money where your mouth is and go kill someone?"

"If you had forgotten, I've been trying not to break as many laws lately. Now quiet, I think it's gonna get interesting."

Another character started trying to inspect this supernatural occurrence. Not a good idea, considering the pattern of these sorts of films.

The screen then cut to a guy obliterating his hand with a blender, shaking violently. Lysandra couldn't help but flinch at the gory display.

"It's just a blender," Aelin commented. "His hand will turn to paste soon enough."

"I don't know how you can stand this," Lysandra shuddered. She looked away as he sliced his throat with the same blades.

The remaining protagonists—if you even call them that, considering they were all suspected of driving a girl to suicide—began playing a game of Never Have I Ever. A rather deadly rendition of the game.

"Spread rumors about her having an eating disorder?"

"Ratted out his friend?"

"Cheated on her boyfriend?"

"Date rape and abortion. I think we have a winner for worst person in this movie."

"God, why are we even watching this?" Lysandra groaned. "These people are all terrible. Why do I care if they live or die?"

"Good point," Aelin shrugged. She stretched across the coffee table, trying to find the remote.

"At least we have all this food," Lysandra commented, popping a chocolate in her mouth. Aelin switched the television off, sliding herself off of the couch as she suppressed a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess we could..." Aelin trailed off, lost in thought. Coming back to reality, she shook her head. "No, never mind. You heading out?"

"I suppose," Lysandra said, getting up and smoothing out her skirt. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya, bitch."

* * *

 **Um, yeah. That was the worst ending I think I've ever written. Bar that one time I had an even worse ending. But we don't talk about that fic. I'm not proud of it anyway. Also I don't own ToG, either of the characters shown, Unfriended (in any part whatsoever), or anything else referenced. Also I've never seen the film Unfriended. I was frantically scrolling through a Wikipedia article on it so that I could collect the information required. So... have a nice day/evening/afternoon/time of day. I'll catch you on the flip side.**


End file.
